


The Mikaelson Evolution

by italianfang



Series: The Evolutions [1]
Category: Original Work, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magical Portal, Mental Breakdown, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianfang/pseuds/italianfang
Summary: High School Prom is supposed to be one of the most magical nights of your life, but not for Ezra. Her and her new friend, Jaxon are in for a crazy adventure when the two start hearing a strange noise coming from an upstairs attic. Supposedly, there is no attic to begin with, but for some strange reason Ezra and Jaxon are the only two who can see it and hear the noise coming from behind it. What secrets does this strange and mysterious trapdoor have hidden? And what will happen to Ezra and Jaxon when they find out?TVD/TO AUOriginal Plot Idea[ Credit goes to Julie Plec for the creation of her characters as well as the creation of TVD and TO. ]
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Male Character, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character, Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Female Character, Stefan Salvatore/Original Male Character
Series: The Evolutions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858144
Kudos: 4





	1. Prom Night

Chapter 1 - Prom Night

Scene 1: Shocked and Nervous

Walking into your Junior Prom should make you feel excited, bubbly, ecstatic, but for some reason you weren't feeling all that. Spending hours braiding, curling, and spraying your hair as well as fixing your makeup to the point of perfection had put you in a state of shock. You just couldn't believe that the night you had been waiting for all year had finally come. Until you walked through the double glass doors...

"Hey Ezra! You look amazing!!"

You were at a standstill,

"Hey guys, look who's here!"

Motionless and speechless.

"Ezra!!! You made it!!"

You had no clue what was happening.

"Is this Jaxon?"

So, you just played it off.

"Hey guys! Yeah, this is Jaxon. Jaxon, these are my friends."

"It's nice to meet you." Brianna, a girl I met the previous school year said.

"So, this is a party?" Jaxon worriedly spoke, nerves getting the best of him.

"It sure is! Hi, I'm Ella, Ezra's best friend! Sorry, I wasn't here when you arrived. You must be Jaxon." Ella held out her hand for him to shake.

Jaxon timidly grasped it and gave it a tiny wiggle. He immediately apologized after, but Ella reassured him that there was nothing to be sorry for.

Ezra could feel an awkwardness settle in, so she offered Jaxon her hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"I'm gonna be honest. I'm not very good at dancing." Jaxon confessed with a slight grimace.

"Oh yeah. Well, that's great! Cause I suck, too." Ezra gave a light hearted laugh which caused Jaxon to smile a bit. "We'll make fools of ourselves together. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great." Jaxon looked up when he thought he heard something, but shook it off as he and his friend danced to the music.

A little while later a slow song came on which the two teens were grateful for since they were wore out from all the songs before.

"Would you like something to drink?" A woman who looked to be in her mid-30s asked when she noticed Ezra and Jaxon walk by.

"Yes please." Ezra told her.

"How about you?" She asked Jaxon.

"A coke would be fine. Thank you." Jaxon stood a little off to the side while Ezra told the woman what she wanted. He was still hearing that sound, and couldn't quite figure it out. He decided he would ask Ezra about it.

Once Ezra was served her drink Jaxon went ahead and asked her.

"Hey, um, Ezra?" Jaxon was still a bit shy, but not as much as before.

"Yeah?" Ezra could tell her friend was still feeling a bit uneasy, so she tried her best to make him feel more comfortable. She attempted to be more polite and not as energetic as she normally would be. She wanted tonight to be fun for the both of them.

"I just thought I'd ask you if, um, not to be weird or anything, but have you been hearing like some sort of buzzing/whishing sound at all?" Jaxon prayed to God that his new friend wouldn't think he was weird or anything if she hadn't heard what he did.

"Now that you mention it, I think I did. I just assumed it was the stereo or the music or something." Jaxon's question had peaked Ezra's curiosity. It now had her wondering what it was and where it was coming from.

"Maybe we could check it out?" Jaxon suggested as he took the last sip of his drink.

Ezra had already threw hers away when she told him they could.

Scene 2: Investigation

"I thought maybe we should ask your friends if they heard it? Maybe one of them knows what it is." Jaxon advocated a plan of action to which Ezra agreed and the two of them followed through.

"I'll go ask Ella and if you're comfortable you can ask Brianna." Ezra sensed Jaxon was a bit iffy on asking Brianna, so she told him he could come with her while she questioned her friends about the mysterious sound.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Sorry, I'm just not used to hanging around this many people." Jaxon apologized for the second time that night to which Ezra immediately reprimanded.

"There's no reason for you to apologize, Jaxon. My friends and I understand that you're not quite comfortable enough to be around all of us. You're totally fine. We get it." Ezra gave her friend a small smile to which he returned and the two of them continued on with their plan of investigation.

Ezra soon spotted Ella talking with Mason, her date, by the food. She told Jaxon to follow her and they headed over.

"Hey, Ella! Are you having fun?" Ezra asked as she examined the snacks on the table.

"Yeah, loads! How 'bout you? Are you and Jaxon doing ok?" Ella excused herself from Mason so she and Ezra could sit down and talk.

"Yep! We're doing great! I came over here, actually, to ask you a question. Well, Jaxon and I both did." Kiara waved at Jaxon to come over, and he did. He took the seat beside Ezra on the right while giving a quick greeting to Ella.

"So, what's the question?" Ella looked between her best friend and Jaxon with a quisitive expression on her face.

"Well, we were wondering if, by chance, you heard this sort of buzzing/whishing sound? I know! It sounds crazy! But, Jaxon and I both heard it and it's not coming from anything in this room. It's like it's supernatural or something." Ezra left Ella speechless by the end of her rant. She didn't know what to say exactly. Her best friend in the whole wide world basically just confirmed that she's crazy, but Ella wasn't about to tell her that.

"I hate that I'm not helping by not saying anything. It's just that, well, umm, I didn't hear anything. I don't think you two are crazy, but maybe there's an actual reason for this. Maybe your hearing is just better, or something. I'm not sure what else to tell you. I'm sorry. " Now it was Ezra's turn to be silent. Eventually though, she figured out what to say and her and Jaxon left to go ask somebody else.

"Maybe Brianna heard something?" Jaxon tried to stay positive, but it was proving to be a little difficult. He thought that if Ella hadn't heard it then no one else probably did either.

Ezra had found Brianna coming out of the bathroom, so she and Jaxon headed over to ask her if she had heard the sound that they had.

"Hey, Brianna! Having a good time?" Ezra strolled up next to her friend as the two of them and Jaxon casually walked around at the back of the party.

"Yeah totally! Tonight's been a blast! What about you?" Brianna glanced over at Jaxon then trailed her eyes back to Ezra once she heard her talking.

"We've had fun. We did a bit of dancing and then got tired and got something to drink. Jaxon and I actually wanted to ask you something." The three teens stopped walking once they made it to a secluded spot where they could chat freely. Brianna gave a nod of her head signaling them to go ahead.

"Jaxon and I have been hearing this weird sort of buzzing/whishing sound that we don't think is coming from anywhere in this room. We thought it was odd and decided to check it out, but we wanted to see if anybody else had heard it." Ezra looked over at Jaxon to see him staring off at something across the room. She turned her attention back to Brianna when she started to speak.

"I'm sorry you two, but I haven't heard anything unusual like that. Maybe it's coming from somewhere outside? Although, I don't know how you would be able to hear anything over all the music. Just don't let it ruin your night, alright?" Brianna gave Ezra a bright smile and headed back over to the dance floor.

Ezra returned her gaze back over to Jaxon to see him looking straight at her.

"I noticed you were staring at something. What was it?" Jaxon pointed at a wooden trapdoor clear across the room on the ceiling. "You think the noise might be coming from up there?"

"Yeah, I do. This might be odd, but it's giving me a weird vibe." Jaxon moved his gaze from Ezra back to the trapdoor.

"No, that's not weird. Not at all." Ezra's eyes transfixed onto the small door and curiosity instantly filled her mind once more.

"Why's that?" Jaxon murmured.

"Cause I feel it too."


	2. Strangely Offbeat

Chapter 2 - Strangely Offbeat

Scene 3: Plan of Action

"We need another plan. We've figured out where the sound is allegedly coming from, but now what?" Ezra stood off to the side a little bit trying to think of something when the noise started growing louder.

"You hear that?" Jaxon asked.

"Yeah." Ezra glanced around the room until her eyes landed on something that might prove to be quite useful. "I think I got it."

Ezra led Jaxon over to a door by the bathrooms. There was a sign on it that read MAINTENANCE. Ezra gave him a look that meant 'don't get caught.' He gave her a small nod and opened the door.

There was a slight squeak, but it wasn't enough to draw any attention since the music was so loud. Ezra stood 'guard' outside, but couldn't help herself and started head bobbing. I mean, who could blame her? The song was catchy.

A couple minutes later Jaxon came out heaving a giant 10 foot ladder. If they were going to be noticed it would definitely happen with a hulking piece of metal. But, luck seemed to be on their side since the trapdoor happened to be in a very secluded spot far enough away from the dance floor.

"Do you need any help?" Ezra asked, making sure her friend was ok with carrying all that weight by himself.

"No, I got it. Thanks, though." Jaxon gave her a quirky smile before lifting the ladder and walking off.

Ezra giggled to herself before following after him.

Scene 4: Through the Trapdoor

Jaxon placed the ladder directly underneath the trapdoor and gave an inaudible sigh.

"You alright?" Ezra asked while placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just do this and get it over with. I know we're both dying to know what's making that sound." Jaxon began making his way up the ladder as Ezra looked around making sure nobody was looking.

Once Jaxon was at the top he grabbed a hold of the metal handle and twisted. He made his way up into the attic as Ezra began ascending the ladder.

"I just realized something." Jaxon mumbled.

"What?" Ezra gave him a questioning look while she tilted her head to the side.

"What are we gonna do with the ladder?"

Ezra's eyes went wide at their apparent dilemma. Her mind started racing thinking about what they were gonna do, but then she came to a realization.

"We won't do anything." Ezra noticed Jaxon was looking a little unsure so she explained to him the reason. "Since nobody is able to hear the noise I just assumed that nobody would be able to see the trapdoor either. So, as long as we're quick and we stick to the plan then we won't be up here for that long. Don't worry about it too much, Jax. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to put the ladder back before anyone notices we were even gone."

Jaxon took in the information and decided that she was probably right. "Alright, let's do this!"

Jaxon scooted back so there was enough room for Ezra to climb up. As the young teenager made her way into the attic it wasn't long before her eyes caught sight of something she had never believed existed.

"Is that a portal?!" Ezra exclaimed with excitement and a slight hint of worry in her eyes.

"What? Where?" Jaxon was confused until Ezra pointed in the direction behind him.

Both teens were stunned into silence until Jaxon slowly started making his way towards it.

  
"Jaxon, wait!" Ezra shouted stopping the boy in his tracks just as he was about to reach out and touch the swirling colors.

She took a few steps forward until she was standing right beside him.

"We'll do it together, ok? On the count of three." Ezra gave Jaxon a reassuring smile and he nodded his head.

"Alright. One."

Jaxon gulped nervously, but kept a straight face. He couldn't let his anxiety overtake him, especially not now.

"Two."

Ezra quickly collected herself as well as mentally prepare for whatever was about to happen.

"Three."

The two teenagers simultaneously reached out and touched the portal. Everything went black until they were harshly thrown into the middle of a forest a little bit before sunset.


	3. New Surroundings

Chapter 3 - New Surroundings

Scene 5: In the Woods

Jaxon and Ezra woke up each with a pounding headache. They had no clue what had happened and didn't exactly know where they were either. Not until they were approached by two men who Ezra immediately recognized as characters from a TV show she had once watched.

"Um, Ezra? You're seeing what I'm seeing, right?" Jaxon was utterly flabbergasted at the sight before him. How in the world were they in The Vampire Diaries? Did that portal take them to an alternate universe? And if so, how would they get back?

It wasn't until the two men gasped that Ezra and Jaxon were jolted back into reality.

"Ezra!" The guy she knew as Klaus yelled. He sped forward attempting to hug her, but she leapt back before it could happen.

"This is so weird." Ezra whispered.

"What's weird?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not who you think I am. My friend and I aren't from here. Somehow we were transported from our world to this world, and we just want to know how to get back." Ezra was utterly shocked when the man started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ezra was starting to get fed up by how she wasn't being taken seriously.

"You must have hit your head or something, love." Klaus just gave a light chuckle and continued to stare.

Ezra had no idea why he was acting like this with her. So, she decided to play the act.

"Yeah, I guess I did hit it pretty hard, huh. Actually, I think I hit it so hard that I completely forgot who I am. So, would you mind refreshing my memory a bit?" Ezra knew her acting sucked, and this point was only proven when Klaus once again started to laugh.

"You're acting is awful, love, but yes I'll tell you. Your name is Ezra Teyanna Mikaelson, daughter of Elijah Mikaelson, born 856 years ago to your mother Tatia Petrova, and you've been missing for a week."

"Wow. Um. Alright. Thanks for clearing that up!" Ezra gave a nervous chuckle and looked over at Jaxon. He was currently having a stare off with the other guy who Ezra recognized as Stefan.

"Jaxon. Where do you think you've been?" Stefan had a look of anger on his face, so Ezra decided to step in and help.

"He's been with me. It's not his fault. It's mine." Ezra attempted to give an explanation of where they were, but she was interrupted by her 'uncle.'

"This is not our business, Ezra. Let them handle their situation themselves. You need to come with me." Klaus went to grab her hand, but she flinched back and ended up using her vampire speed. She hadn't realized that she had any powers at all. This was going to make everything much more difficult.

"Maybe you were right about not being who I thought you were. It's rather odd though because you look just like her." Klaus hesitated a moment, but eventually straightened himself out. "It's no matter. I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Did this happen to you as well?" Stefan asked Jaxon.

"Yeah. I was with Ezra in our world when we were brought here." Jaxon looked terrified so Ezra tried her best to comfort him.

"Your father was worried, but like Klaus said, we'll figure it out." Stefan's attitude had abruptly changed since he was now offering a small smile to his supposed nephew.

A few seconds went by when Stefan realized he would need to tell Jaxon who he was like Klaus did for Ezra.

"You're probably wondering who you are exactly. Well, your name is Jaxon Allen Salvatore. You were born 46 years ago to Damon Salvatore and Katerina Petrova. And much like Ezra you've been missing for about a week."

"I'm sorry. This is just all too weird. I'm just gonna have to get used to it, I guess." Jaxon murmured.

Ezra gave a look of surprise towards Jaxon and asked, "What do you mean 'get used to it.' I thought we were gonna try and find a way back home. I can't miss Senior Year! I'm supposed to graduate in December!"

Klaus and Stefan both weren't expecting this revelation, so they had to ask. "How old were you and Jaxon in your world?"

Ezra glanced up and sighed, "I was 17. Sean was 15."

"This changes things a bit." Stefan mumbled to himself.

Klaus placed a reassuring hand on his niece's shoulder and this time she allowed it.

"I promise everything will be alright. We'll figure it out."

Silence then ensued until Klaus and Stefan decided that it was time to get the two teens adjusted to a new life in Mystic Falls.

It was time to meet the family.

Scene 6: An Uncle's Reassurance

Ezra's POV

Along the way Klaus had asked Ezra several questions pertaining to the world she and Jaxon had come from. Ezra had told him that in their world he didn't actually exist, but was a character on a TV show. Klaus was shocked by this because as far as he knew he was real and wasn't a fictional character.

Ezra also mentioned to him that in her world nothing supernatural even existed. There were no vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgängers. There was just humans. Klaus was shocked by this as well. He was beginning to grow a little antsy at the fact that if Ezra were to go back to her world then the Ezra in this world would cease to exist. And Klaus knew his brother would not be very happy about that.

They had arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion by sunset. Ezra hadn't given it much thought, but she found it odd that just a few minutes ago she was celebrating her Junior Prom in a totally different universe, and now she was about to meet the Originals. Her family.

This just didn't settle right with her.

Jaxon's POV

"Am I still gonna be able to see Ezra?" Jaxon murmured. Without his friend by his side Jaxon was feeling anxious again. He realized that Ezra made him feel safe. He was able to be himself around her. Well, sort of. They had just met not that long ago, but he could already tell that she was a good person and he wanted to get to know her more.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Damon." Stefan stole a glance in his nephew's direction and could tell that he wasn't all that comfortable.

A thought came to his mind, so he decided to try small talk and see if it would help bring Jaxon out of his shell.

"In your world was Ezra your girlfriend?" Stefan's question made Jaxon freeze up. He wasn't prepared to be asked something like that, so his silence made Stefan confused. "You alright, Jaxon?"

Jaxon focused his attention back to reality. He had seemed to have gotten lost in his thoughts. He quickly got ahold of himself before he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, no, Ezra wasn't my girlfriend. She was just someone I met at school. We're friends, that's all." Jaxon hoped that his answer didn't raise any suspicion. He wasn't gonna lie to himself. He did sort of like Ezra. He just wasn't sure what to do about it, but he wasn't about to tell Stefan that.

"Alright, we're here. This is the Salvatore Boarding House."

Ezra's POV

Klaus parked the car in the driveway and was about to get out when a hand quickly latched onto his arm. He turned around and saw Ezra with a worried look on her face. He knew she was scared. This was all new to her. How could someone easily transition from one way of life to another in just an afternoon? He decided that he didn't need to rush this, so he gently put his hand over hers and told her what he was gonna do.

"I'll go in first and tell them everything that's happened. Then when they know exactly who you are I'll come get you. Is that alright?" Klaus saw her give a tiny nod, so he squeezed her hand and got out. In his mind everything that was happening was happening for a reason. He also knew that the truth would eventually come out.

Elijah's POV

Elijah had noticed that his younger brother, Klaus wasn't home yet. It wasn't too suspicious, but it was a little unusual. He was almost always home by dinner. Yet, dinner was growing cold.

"I think his car just pulled up." Kol, another younger sibling, had mentioned. For a second Elijah questioned his brother's hearing, but only a few seconds later did Klaus finally walk in.

"I'm so sorry for the delay. I ran into a situation and I needed to take care of it. The situation is still needing my attention, and it actually requires all of yours as well." Klaus gave this announcement a bit shakily which made Elijah wonder if his brother was hiding something.

"We can talk in the sitting room." Elijah led his siblings into the next room over and patiently waited until Klaus finally spoke up.

"Now before I tell you all what's happening you must not over react and you must stay seated in this room until I'm done. Do you all understand? This situation is very serious and we do not need to be acting out." Klaus directed his statement towards Elijah and Kol knowing that this warning would mostly affect them.

"Alright, um." Klaus began to stutter which made all his siblings worried. This couldn't be good if Klaus wasn't his confident self.

"What is it, Niklaus?" Elijah questioned. His brother was starting to make him worry. First, his daughter goes missing, and now his brother was acting weird. Things just seem to be getting worse.

"I met someone in the woods. Don't freak out, but at first I thought it was Ezra." Klaus shakily let out a breath and wet his lips preparing to tell the rest of the story.

"What do you mean 'you thought'?" This caused everyone to be confused.

"She looked exactly the same, but she had told me that she and her friend, Sean who is Damon's son, had somehow gotten transported from their world to this world." Klaus looked up to see his siblings reactions. Before he could continue explaining Kol interrupted, "Sort of like alternate universes?"

This made Elijah curious. He had heard about alternate universes before, but the only people who are able to travel through them are people who are known as evolutions.

"Exactly like alternate universes." Klaus started to worry what his siblings were going to think once they actually meet Ezra. He knew she wasn't the same, but that's something they would all have to get used to.

"Do you think this girl you met in the woods is the real Ezra?" This was the ultimate question on everyone's mind.

"Yes, I do."


	4. Meeting the Family

Chapter 4 - Meeting the Family

Scene 7: Awkward Tears

Ezra's POV

Klaus made his way back outside and sped around to the passenger side. He opened the car door and gave me a look of reassurance.

"I told them exactly what you told me." He whispered and it gave me a small boost of confidence. Though, that little bit of self assurance quickly dwindled out as soon as we stepped inside.

The air held a thickness to it and as I looked around at all the faces I only ever saw from a TV screen I felt time slowly stop, but the awkwardness just grew and grew.

I saw that they all had glistening cheeks which I found even more weird since I didn't have a clue who these people were except from what I knew from TV. The fact that they were crying because of me was heart wrenching yet totally awkward.

It wasn't until I felt a stinging in the back of my throat that I rushed out of there as fast as I could.

This was one situation I could not handle. I never had a family in my world. I was an orphan. Believe it or not since I was 17 Child Protective Services let me handle myself. Now to think that in this world I actually have a family, a big one at that, it's just too much. But, the more I thought about it the more I was beginning to agree with Jax.

Maybe this is something I could get used to.

Maybe this is my chance at a new and better life.

Scene 8: Grief, Pain and Blood Lust

Ezra's POV

I ended up running straight into town. I had never been here before, but I knew from the show the places this town had to offer.

Right now though I needed to focus on not killing anybody. My bloodlust would just grow if I did. Who knows? I might even become a Ripper like Stefan.

I had never killed before in this life. In my past life, though, I was a witness to one of my friend's deaths. You would probably tell me that it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was. It had happened a few weeks before Prom. Things happened, fights broke out, feelings were hurt, and in the end I got hurt myself. But, my experience doesn't even compare to what happened to my friend. So, I took the blame.

To even think about killing now...

It causes me so much pain.

I haven't been here all that long, but I already don't like it. Maybe it's because of the fact that I don't want to drink blood. Or maybe it's because I've been hurt and have been holding onto the emotions for so long that it's causing me to feel everything at once. Or maybe I'm just not used to it yet.

It wasn't until I started to feel an intense hunger and need for blood that I truly realized I needed my family.

Klaus' POV

"She's overwhelmed. I don't know too much about her and what happened in her old life, but I know what she's after. She's after blood." After Klaus made his statement, he rushed out wanting to find his niece as fast as possible before something happened.

He knew something was wrong. He saw it in her eyes when she grabbed his arm in the car.

Fear.

Something happened to her in her old life. Now being a vampire has made it so much worse for her. He knew that what she was feeling was going to drive her blood lust to the max.

He couldn't let that happen.

Elijah's POV

The moment felt so surreal. Like it was all just a dream. I literally had to pinch myself to make sure. I just couldn't believe it.

My whole body was numb to the point that I didn't notice my siblings gather around me.

"Are you alright?" My younger sister, Rebekah asked me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure." I had managed to whisper.

"It'll be alright. Klaus will find her." Kol reassured.

I sighed. "That's not what's worrying me."

"Then what is?" Rebekah moved so she was standing in front of me rather than behind. She made me look at her when I spoke.

"This whole situation with the portal. The only creatures who are able to see and hear them are evolutions. That means that Ezra is an evolution and this new Ezra is her evolved form."

Rebekah ran a hand through her hair, but felt the need to ask. "Is that a problem?"

I told her my honest opinion. "No. It is not, sister."

"Well, are you going to stay here or are you going to help Klaus find her?!" Kol, I could tell, was getting restless. He was always protective over Ezra. Now that she's here. It's causing him to get agitated.

"I will let Klaus find her and bring her home. I understand that she will need time to come to terms with what's happening. I plan on giving that to her. I suggest you do as well."

Kol let out a huff, but then asked, "How much time?"

I smiled and told him, "As much time as she needs."


	5. A Fresh Start

Chapter 5 - A Fresh Start

Scene 9: Soul Connection

Jaxon's POV

After the little family meeting I was sort of feeling a bit better. Thankfully, my Uncle Stefan taught me about my powers and convinced my dad to let me drink animal blood. He also had me enrolled into the local High School and compelled the office lady to put me in the same lunch shift as Ezra. Sadly, we can't be in the same classes since she's technically a Senior and I'm a Sophomore.

I decided I would ask dad if I could go over and see Ezra in the morning since it was pretty late at night.

I casually climbed down the stairs and entered the parlor where dad was sitting drinking what I assumed to be some type of alcohol. I strolled over to his side and was about to ask my question when he beat me to it.

"I already know what you're gonna ask. If you weren't supposedly a different person I would've said no, but after everything that's happened I can't do that to you. I understand that in your world you two were friends, so in this world I'm ok with that." Dad looked up at me and gave a tight smile.

"I know this must be so weird for you and Ezra. I just hope that you understand that you are my son. You are Jaxon Salvatore. If you leave then my son won't exist here anymore. The same goes for Ezra. If she leaves and goes back to your world then the Ezra that lives here won't exist either."

I thought about what dad just told me. I was starting to understand what was actually going on. "So, that means that we're technically the same person now? That the Jaxon and Ezra that existed here before are now part of us?"

Dad nodded his head and drank the rest of his drink. I knew I would need to tell Ezra. She deserved to know what was potentially going on as well.

"I think it's time we both head to bed." Dad suggested as he put his glass in the sink.

"Alright. Good night then." I was about to head back upstairs when I felt a tug on my arm. I was quickly turned around and pulled into a bone crushing hug by my father.

"I love you, Jaxon. You mean so much to me. Don't ever forget that." Dad quietly whispered before whisking up the stairs to his room.

"I love you too, dad." I mumbled before heading up to my own room to get ready for bed.

Scene 10: The Bunny Diet

Klaus' POV

My search didn't take long because I immediately picked up Ezra's scent the moment I left the house. I ended up finding her in an alleyway thankfully not covered in blood, but shaking and obviously frightened. Her eyes were wide and she was staring straight ahead. She seemed to be in a sort of trance, but I knew it was shock. She hasn't had any blood in her system since she arrived and I knew it would only be a matter of time before she desiccated.

I took a few steps closer very carefully. She hadn't moved at all, so I assumed she just hadn't seen me yet.

As soon as I was close enough I grabbed ahold of her shoulder careful not to scare her. She flinched a bit, but settled down once she saw it was me.

"Hey, shh. It's ok. You need to drink blood, Ezra. Otherwise, I think you know what'll happen." I quietly spoke to her trying to convince her she'd be alright as long as she had a bit of blood. Though, I could tell that she was still pretty hesitant about it.

I thought maybe I could ask Stefan for some animal blood if I said it was for my niece. He probably was asleep though, but then I remembered it wouldn't matter since he was a vampire.

I explained to Ezra that she wouldn't have to drink human blood, but instead could drink animal blood. She said she would try it, so I pulled out my phone and dialed Stefan's number.

Stefan's POV

It was a quarter till 10 when my phone started ringing. I wasn't expecting a phone call this late especially since I had school in the morning. I realized that that's something else Jaxon will have to get used to: seeing his uncle in school.

I decided I'd answer it seeing as it was someone I knew. Why Klaus would be calling me I had no clue.

I hit the answer button and brought it up to my ear. Figuring that it might've woken up Damon and maybe Jaxon putting it on speaker wouldn't matter since they'd hear it anyway.

"Hello?" My voice was a bit raspy from relentless nights not sleeping. You would think that being a vampire would make it easy to stay up every night, but unfortunately it's not.

"Stefan, I need a favor. Ezra hasn't had any blood since she arrived and she isn't wanting human blood. I just thought maybe you'd be willing to offer some of your animal blood. If you need something in return name your price. My niece just needs blood as quickly as possible."

Klaus seemed frantic which made me eager to help. The two of us might not be best friends, but we're acquaintances and that's good enough for me.

"She can have as much as she wants. If you're ok with it I can teach her how to hunt when I teach Jaxon." I was already out of bed and heading down to the cellar when Klaus all but agreed to my offer. I informed him that I would bring the blood right away, but asked if there was a place he wanted to meet.

"Come to the alley by the Mystic Grill. We'll be here." Klaus then hung up and I got back to work gathering as many blood bags as I could.

Klaus' POV

It was just a couple minutes when Stefan showed up. Since most of the people in town were at home it was much easier for us vampires to vamp around.

I had thanked Stefan profusely making sure he knew how much this meant to me.

He told me it was no big deal and was glad to help. So, without any further delay I grabbed a blood bag and tore it open letting it linger under Ezra's nose.

A few seconds later it was drained completely and my niece was already looking much better. Her eyes were more relaxed and her skin was back to its fair complexion.

I couldn't help but grin at the fact that she had a small smile on her face.

Throughout the entire evening she had not shown one smile, but now she allowed it to grace her features. And I was the first person who got to see it.


	6. Road to Happiness, Maybe

Chapter 6 - Road to Happiness, Maybe

Scene 11: Breakdown

Ezra's POV

About a week has passed since I drank my first blood bag. I'm not gonna lie. It was pretty disgusting, but it helped me feel better. Don't worry. I'm not starving myself. I've been drinking just enough blood to properly function.

Also, I'm happy to announce that I've started getting used to this world and the people in it. It did indeed take me a lot longer than it did Jaxon. And he was sure to rub it in my face. But, I didn't mind, cause it just meant that I'm finally going to be happy.

I'm finally going to get the life I always wanted.

I was brought up to speed about everything I could do vampire wise. My abilities are much more advanced than Jaxon's, but that's because I'm an Original and he's not.

I also decided that I wouldn't be attending school just yet. I just felt like I wasn't quite ready, and of course, my family understood completely.

I've started calling everyone by the appropriate names. To be honest, it is a little weird still to call Elijah, dad, but he doesn't seem to think so. Even after I told him what I told Uncle Klaus about the fact that they were essentially fictional characters in a TV show it didn't seem to bother him.

Uncle Kol on the other hand totally freaked out when I mentioned it. The moment reminded me of when I had told my friend about how his ego was as big as an elephant which caused me to freeze up a bit.

To me it was stupid how I still wasn't over what happened so long ago.

And of course, I had yet to tell my family.

Uncle Klaus knew something had happened since the first day. He told me he could tell in my expression. It made me curse myself and from then on I made sure to have a mask.

But, the mask had started to crumble and bits and pieces of the truth were slowly starting to come out.

Kol's POV

At first Ezra had a wide smile on her face, but then it was gone in a flash. She seemed to have froze and then I remembered what Nik had said on the first day she was here.

_"She's overwhelmed. I don't know too much about her and what happened in her old life, but I know what she's after. She's after blood."_

_What happened in her old life, ..._

At that very moment I knew something was up. Something must have happened to her in the past for her to be acting like this. The more I thought about it the more I started to realize. My brother must've knew something had happened as well cause he wasn't his normal self that night either.

I honestly thought it'd be smart to just ask Ezra if anything happened, but what happened afterwards definitely proved me wrong.

"Ezra, did something happen to you in your past life?"

As soon as those words escaped me tears started flooding down her cheeks. I had no clue what to do. Ezra had never cried before. Well, she did when she was small, but not so much when she was older.

I literally was stuck. I didn't have a solution. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her.

This just seemed to make it worse, but I didn't dare let go. I now knew that something happened, so I swore to myself that I wouldn't allow anything else to happen to my niece as long as I was alive.

Scene 12: Panic Mode

Klaus' POV

I was excited to get back home. I had bought Ezra a famous Mystic Grill cheeseburger that I wanted her to try. To be honest, I wanted to know if they tasted any different from the ones in her world.

But, when I got there it seemed I had stumbled into an emotional warzone.

"What's happened?!" I asked frantically as my brother Kol seemed to be trying to avoid an oncoming panic attack.

"I said something to Ezra and she started crying! I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her, but then she started hyperventilating and got more upset and just ran out."

Kol looked upset and remorseful that he had caused this. But, what upset me was the fact that he wasn't looking for her. "Why are you not looking for her then?!"

For the first time since we were kids I saw Kol cry. "I just thought I would give her time. A-and sp-space. I didn't know w-what t-to do!"

I got down on my knees and wrapped my brother in a hug. I knew he was taking this hard because he thought it was his fault.

Kol's tears gradually came to a stop when suddenly the front door opened. The two of us probably looked like a couple deer stuck in headlights cause Ezra's father was the one to walk in.

Elijah's POV

I was honestly beginning to think that my decision of letting Ezra stay with Kol was a bad idea. I was only more convinced the moment I walked through the door.

The first thing I saw was Kol and Niklaus with looks of bewilderment and worry.

This caused me to grow frantic.

"What happened? Where's Ezra?"

Neither of them would answer me, but then Kol finally explained what happened and I immediately rushed outside.

The one thought playing on loop in my mind was what Kol had said to my daughter.


	7. Family Above All

Chapter 7 - Family Above All

Scene 13: Aunt Bekah

Rebekah's POV

My day hadn't been very eventful until I got a call from my brother informing me of my niece's current status. This caused me to go into full out protective mode. If you thought the men were protective then you haven't met Aunt Bekah.

"Good thing I put a location app on her phone." I mumbled to myself.

I ended up tracking Ezra all the way to the Salvatore Boarding House.

My niece must've come to see her friend if she was distressed like Klaus had mentioned.

I hurried along to the front door and went to ring the doorbell when I realized the door was slightly ajar.

Thinking nothing of it I let myself right in, but boy was that a bad decision.

Ezra was pressed up against the wall by who I assumed was her friend, Jaxon. Not only was she that close to him, they were kissing.

I honestly didn't want anything to ruin their moment, but Damon freaking Salvatore decided to make an appearance.

Damon's POV

When I saw what my son was doing with Ezra I immediately tore them apart. I would not in a million years allow this relationship to happen. My son would not date a Mikaelson.

"Dad! What the hell?!" Jaxon never had an attitude like this, but I guess you could blame it on teenage hormones.

"You will stay away from her. Do you hear me? I thought I could give you a chance, but now that I know you have feelings for her I cannot allow it. I'm sorry, but as long as I'm your father you will not date a Mikaelson. Am I clear?"

It took him a few seconds before he replied in a tiny voice.

"Yes."

Scene 14: A Father's Love

Elijah's POV

Rebekah had found Ezra over at the Salvatore Residence, but she wouldn't tell me what happened. My fatherly instinct made me assume the worst, so I rushed to my daughter's bedroom to see if what I thought was true.

When I opened the door, though, I could see she was sound asleep.

The past Ezra wouldn't have minded me slipping in beside her. But, this Ezra, I wasn't so sure about.

I decided to give it a try. She was asleep anyway, right?

As I crept up to her bedside I pulled back the covers and nestled in. She didn't make any movement, so I assumed she was in a deep sleep.

I carefully wrapped an arm around her waist tugging her closer. I felt her body stiffen, but then gradually relax.

This made me happy that she finally accepted me as her father.

A sudden memory came to mind and I was instantly remembering something Niklaus had told me.

_"On the first night Ezra was here it wasn't until she had her first blood bag that she gave a true smile. I guess I got lucky since I was the first to see it."_

When I heard this it made me, much to my dismay, a bit jealous. I didn't mean to be. It was just the fact that Ezra is my daughter, so I thought that I deserved to be the first to see her smile. To be the cause of it would've been even better.

But, that was all in the past.

I decided to take this current moment instead to make my daughter feel safe and loved.

I kept my arm wrapped tightly around her, so she knew I was here and she was safe.

But then I took it one step further.

I whispered in her ear.

"You're alright, little one. I'm here. Daddy's here. Nothing is going to harm you as long as I'm here."

Sadly, it took me a bit of courage to say the last thought on my mind.

"I love you."

To my horror, she started to stir. I thought she would try and pull away, but to my surprise she stayed nestled up next to me.

Then, when I thought I couldn't get any happier,

"I love you too, Dad." She mumbled.

That night was the first night I had actually been able to sleep properly in a very long time.

And it was all thanks to her.


	8. Forbidden Romance

Chapter 8 - Forbidden Romance

Scene 15: 10th Grade Vamp Style

Jaxon's POV

Today marked the end of my first official week as a Sophomore. It had been a little weird at first attending school with my uncle, but I soon got used to seeing him in the halls.

I had also made a friend. He told me his name was Logan, but the sad thing is, he's human. So, I have to be extra careful around him.

I had grown a little depressed ever since my dad banned me from seeing Ezra.

The day we kissed was such a magical moment, as cheesy as that sounds, that's what it felt like.

It was also my first kiss, and something in me says it was hers, too.

I returned my attention back to the teacher. I had gotten lost in my thoughts once again, so I was confused when everybody started getting up.

It wasn't until Logan came over and started discussing the plans for his afternoon that I realized school was finally over, and the weekend had arrived.

Stefan's POV

I waited for my nephew outside. I wanted to ask him about what happened the other night.

Soon enough Jaxon was by my side and we were heading to the car. I waited until I had pulled out of the parking lot to bring it up.

"Would you mind filling me in on what exactly happened the other night? I've seen my brother angry before, but never quite like that." I glanced over at Jaxon to see he was tensed up. This made me believe that nothing good had actually happened.

"Dad was mad because he found out I liked Ezra. He caught us together. We weren't doing anything. We just kissed."

Jaxon's revelation caused me to swerve the car. I had easily gotten it back under control, though, before anything could happen.

Jaxon sighed and mumbled, "I guess that means you're upset, too."

I furrowed my eyebrows and asked him what he meant.

"I just thought that you agreed with what Dad had said." Jaxon started to look a little uncomfortable. It seemed like he didn't want to talk about this, but I needed to know what my brother said.

"What did your father tell you, Jaxon?"

My nephew sighed again and quietly replied, "He told me he didn't want me to see Ezra ever again. He told me that as long as he was my father he wouldn't allow me to date a Mikaelson." There was a pause before Jaxon spoke up again. "Uncle Stefan, did something happen to him? Did someone in Ezra's family do something to make him act like this?"

Now it was my turn to be uncomfortable. I knew this wasn't something I needed to be telling him, but I also knew that Damon would never tell him.

So, I told Jaxon the story.

The story of Damon Salvatore's Downfall.

Scene 16: Romeo & Juliet Vamp Style

Ezra's POV

I woke up the next morning cuddled in my father's chest. Everything that happened the night before came flooding back to my mind, and I couldn't help but sniffle.

The action caused my dad to wake up which I wasn't sure was a good or bad thing.

It wasn't until he spoke that I knew my mask had completely shattered.

"What's wrong, Ezra?"

I broke down in my father's arms that morning. He didn't completely understand everything that was going on in my life, so I decided to tell him. I knew I wouldn't be able to speak, so instead, I gave him my journal. I had recorded everything that happened to me while I was in my world.

Once he finished reading it he looked up at me. I could tell there was remorse and sadness in his eyes, but I told him it wasn't his fault and that he didn't need to worry.

That morning he made sure I felt loved and protected. He played the role of my father like his life depended on it.

One trait that I realized I still possessed was my selflessness. I didn't want anybody to worry about me to the point where I was their only focus. Especially not my father.

I tried explaining this to him, but he said he didn't care. That he would always worry about me. No matter what.

I thought this would make me upset, but it turns out, it made me content.

This man changed my view on so many of my beliefs. He made me a better person. He gave me life.

Elijah Mikaelson is my father.

And that's one thing that I will always be thankful for.

Klaus' POV

I had come to learn the truth about the events that transpired the last couple of nights.

I was also given life changing news.

It turns out that my niece is an evolution whose mate is none other than Jaxon Salvatore.

When I had heard the news from Stefan as well as information about Jaxon's dilemma with his father, I knew this was fate.

As much as I didn't want Ezra to find out, she would need to be told right away.

I was terrified of losing my niece so soon, but I've come to learn that she isn't the type of person to just run off and leave once she's made a connection with someone.

I believe with my whole heart that she made a connection with this family.

Her family.

She wasn't going to leave.

Not this time.

And not ever again.


	9. Family Conquest

Chapter 9 - Family Conquest

Scene 17: An Uncle's Defeat

Ezra's POV

When Uncle Klaus came into my room that night instead of dad I was baffled.

I wasn't sure what was going on. I became even more perplexed when he sat on my bed and hugged me.

I only started to worry when I could feel my shirt getting damp.

I untangled myself from the 1000 year old Hybrid I had grown to love and gave him a look that meant to say 'what's wrong'. He took it as I was worried which I was, but only cried more. He then raced out of the room as well as the house leaving me in an utter state of shock and bewilderment.

I didn't have a clue what was bothering my uncle.

I realized the situation wouldn't allow me to fall asleep, so I hopped out of bed and padded over to my dresser.

I pulled a shirt on over my head and threw on some shorts and sandals. I didn't care what my hair looked like nor if I had bags under my eyes or not.

At the moment, all I was concerned about was finding my uncle.

Klaus' POV

I couldn't let her know.

I couldn't let Ezra know that Jaxon was her mate.

It's funny how Elijah thinks Kol is the more protective uncle, but turns out I'm pretty protective as well.

Which gives me a reason to hide this information.

The only way she'll ever know is if she finds out herself.

I had contemplated the idea of compelling Jaxon to forget about my niece, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do that. It would hurt Ezra as well as damage the familial bond we had built.

I couldn't do that to her.

I thought it over some more until I came to a realization.

If mate bonds are broken it can cause death.

That means Ezra and Jaxon can't be apart.

You would think that being an Original could stop that death from happening, and you'd be right. It would. But I knew that the pain Ezra would go through from losing Jaxon would be too much for her. She would kill herself.

As much as I'm afraid of losing my niece, I would never wish her harm nor death. So, I told myself to get over it.

I decided I would allow my niece and Jaxon to be together. 

Because I wanted her to be happy, and being with your mate does just that.

I just hoped Damon wouldn't do anything drastic, and finally come to his senses about how his son really feels about Ezra.

Scene 18: A Niece's Fall

Ezra's POV

From what I remembered about my abilities I knew I had enhanced senses. This gave me the opportunity to find my uncle much faster by using my sense of smell to follow his scent.

This task fortunately didn't take long because I soon found Uncle Klaus sitting under a tree.

His eyes were still red from crying, but other than that he seemed ok.

I strolled over to his left side and sat down.

I was about to ask if he was alright, but he started talking before I had the chance.

I ended up only hearing two words 'protect' and 'Jaxon'. This made me start to panic a little because from what I heard it sounded like Jaxon was hurt.

I frantically interrupted my uncle to ask him if something happened to Jaxon, but he told me nothing happened and that he was fine.

Hearing this allowed me to calm down. I don't know what I would do if Jaxon got hurt.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Uncle Klaus irritatedly asked, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

For a second I thought he would get upset if I said no, but I ended up being honest with him.

He then repeated what he said before, and I honestly didn't know what was happening.

The world seemed to just stop, kind of like when I first got here and met my family. This time, though, it felt much more surreal.

For a minute I had the overwhelming urge to find Jaxon right then and there. Then something my uncle said made me break down for the second time that week.


	10. Fixing What's Broken

Chapter 10 - Fixing What's Broken

Scene 19: Seeking a Father's Affection

Klaus' POV

When Ezra started breaking down I immediately rushed both of us home. I had no idea what caused her to get upset like this, but my heart was telling me to get her home.

To get her to Elijah.

I knew that he found out what happened. I just needed to be patient until someone could fill me in.

Once we made it back to the Mansion I called out my brother's name. He was there in a flash.

"What happened?! What did you say?!" Elijah's question irked me. The fact that he would think I did something to cause my niece this much distress bothered me beyond belief.

I didn't allow myself to get angry, though. Instead, I explained everything that happened. Then he took Ezra and rushed upstairs.

Elijah's POV

I knew exactly why she broke down the second after Niklaus told me what happened.

_Please don't leave me._

The one line that had a direct connection to Ezra and her past.

The reason why Niklaus had said it didn't seem to matter to me at the moment.

What was more important was getting my daughter to calm down.

Ezra's POV

When my dad had grabbed me I started hyperventilating.

Nothing I did was working. Counting to 10 was useless, thinking happy thoughts was useless. So, I relied on my father to talk to me and comfort me by using his voice and loving touches.

He brought me to his room which was a change from our normal routine, but I didn't mind it. The thing I did mind was how my father was at a standstill. He didn't seem to know what to do.

So, I bottled up as much courage as I could and showed him what I wanted.

If it wasn't obvious to him before it hopefully would be now.

I had been starved from a father's affection for so long that that's what it would take for me to be alright.

I just needed him to know and understand.

Elijah's POV

I didn't know what I could do to help her. I knew what to do before, but this time just felt different to me.

I thought it might be because my brother caused Ezra to break down, so my mind was thinking that my brother should be the one to fix it.

Ezra was clearly agitated that she couldn't get her breathing under control, so I did what I thought was best. I went to get Niklaus.

Klaus' POV

Elijah had told me that he wanted me to calm down Ezra. When I asked why he said it's because I had caused her breakdown.

I honestly didn't think that I would be able to help her at all.

Because I knew that the only person truly capable of helping my niece is Elijah himself.

Scene 20: A Daughter in Agony

Ezra's POV

Not a lot of people understand the pain that's caused when you've been abandoned by a parent. Especially, when it's happened twice.

I didn't realize it would hurt this much the second time around.

My heart feels like it's being torn from my chest repeatedly and my eyes have not stopped shedding tears since he walked out the door.

He left me.

My father left me.

Dad left me.

I felt like screaming, but the lack of oxygen in my body was preventing me from doing so.

It wasn't until Uncle Klaus walked in that I realized I was truly abandoned.

Klaus' POV

When I stepped foot inside Elijah's bedroom I could feel all the emotions that Ezra was portraying.

The one that really hit me hard was rejection.

She thought Elijah abandoned her. She thought that he didn't love her.

I've never been more angry at my brother than I am right now.

How could he just step aside like that and tell me to handle it?! This was his daughter for crying out loud!

I realized that I needed to do something. I couldn't just let my niece suffer like this alone.

I quickly raced out of the room and grabbed Kol and Rebekah. I knew that Ezra needed reassurance. So, if she had her aunt and two uncles with her then she should be fine, right?

It was horrible how Elijah neglected to tell Kol and Rebekah what was happening. I would've done it, but Elijah had distracted me with his request to help his daughter.

Once I managed to fill both my siblings in on what happened we all rushed back to Elijah's room where Ezra seemed to be fast asleep.

"Do you know where Elijah even went?" Kol asked slightly agitated.

"No. I don't. The worse part is that Ezra thinks he rejected her. That he doesn't care about her anymore."

Rebekah rushed over to the side of the bed where Ezra was laying and snuggled up against her letting her know she was there.

Kol eventually slid in on the other side of Ezra and I laid down at her feet. She needed to know that she still had family that loved her. Because she did.

"Kol, Rebekah and I will always love you, Ezra. That is the honest truth."

3rd Person POV

The three siblings eventually all fell asleep snuggled up close to their little miracle.

It wasn't until Elijah came back and saw them all in his bed that he knew he had messed up.

He decided from that moment on that he would never abandon his daughter in her time of need ever again.

Elijah allowed one tear to escape before he whispered, "I'm so sorry, little one."


	11. Fatherhood

Chapter 11 - Fatherhood

Scene 21: Anxious Originals

The next morning Ezra woke up surrounded by her aunt and two uncles.

They hadn't left her.

"Good morning, Angel." Kol gruffly greeted having sensed his niece waking up.

Ezra didn't respond which confused Kol. Until he noticed her staring at the figure stood at the door.

Kol gave a slight growl and wrapped his arm protectively around his niece.

The guttural noise had caused the others to wake up and soon they too noticed their brother standing before them.

Ezra attempted to get out of the bed, but her uncle wouldn't let her. She gave Kol a look that told him to let her go. He was hesitant at first, but then slowly unraveled his arm from around her.

Ezra sped out of her father's bed and tackled Elijah into a giant hug.

He wrapped his arms around his daughter not letting her go until he told her he loved her. He wasn't going to lose her. Not again.

Elijah made sure to explain to Ezra why he left. She soon came to the understanding that he wasn't exactly an expert on all things related to fatherhood. Especially single fatherhood.

Ezra made sure to tell him that it was alright and she was better now.

Elijah didn't seem to think so, though.

Kol's POV

I didn't like how Ezra had forgiven her father so quickly. His reason for his actions, or in my mind, his 'excuse', just didn't seem to sit right with me. In my head I was thinking there was more to it than that. So, I decided to follow Elijah around not caring if he saw me or not. I just wanted to make sure my niece was ok.

At the moment she was eating breakfast, so I decided to join her. Elijah was pouring a glass of juice which wasn't odd for him since he was a juice drinker. I then decided I'd make myself some toast.

Ezra's POV

I knew what my uncle was doing. He was being overprotective. If he was worried about my dad doing something then he was being anxious for nothing. My dad just made a mistake. That's all. Nobody is perfect, so I let it slide. Plus, it's not like it was his intention to hurt me.

A few seconds later my phone went off. To my surprise it was a text from Jaxon.

How it was even possible for him to be able to contact me would remain a mystery.

**Message From:**   
**Jaxon**

**Hey, we need to talk. Let me know when you're available.**

"Who's that?" Uncle Kol asked as he lingered above my shoulder from behind my chair.

"Just a friend." I murmured.

Uncle Kol raised his eyebrows and then made a comment that had my dad spit out his juice.

"Aunt Bekah told you, didn't she?" I got up out of my seat and went to put my plate in the sink. I then rushed upstairs to find Aunt Bekah herself smirking at me.

She gave a little giggle when she saw my pout. She ruffled my hair and said, "He was gonna find out eventually."

I just huffed and hid in my room.

Elijah's POV

I didn't know what was going through my daughter's head at the time, but the proof is all there. I just needed confirmation.

After the events in the kitchen went down I quickly got ready and raced to the Salvatore Boarding House.

I knew one person who would give me the answers I wanted.

His name: Stefan Salvatore.

3rd Person POV

A little while later once Elijah had spoken with Stefan he zipped back home as fast as possible.

Once he arrived he felt anger course through his veins. He knew his brother was sneaky, but never did he think he was this sneaky.

NIKLAUS!!!" Elijah roared as he raced upstairs into his brother's art room.

"Why hello, big brother. Why the red face?" Niklaus knew he shouldn't be taunting Elijah like this, but he thought it was hilarious how Ezra's uncle found out about her kiss with Jaxon way before her own father did.

"Do not test me, Niklaus. My patience is running quite thin at the moment. Now, tell me why I had to learn about my daughter's 'secret' rendezvous with a Salvatore through Stefan."

Klaus sighed and sat back in his chair. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would have an issue with it. Much like Damon does. But, if I'm being quite honest, brother, I think you two should put your differences aside and let your children decide for themselves what they want."

Elijah felt like his little brother was right. This whole situation happened so long ago that it was frankly quite stupid how they were still upset over the events that went on.

Though, he still felt like there was something Niklaus was hiding.

He needed to ask.

"Niklaus, is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

Klaus' POV

This was it.

This was my breaking point.

How would Elijah react when he finds out that his daughter is destined to be with a Salvatore?

I decided I couldn't keep the news a secret.

I had to tell him.

I just hoped he wouldn't overreact.

Scene 22: Brotherly Advice

Elijah's POV

Klaus led me outside to the backyard where we could sit and talk freely without interruptions. I usually was very patient, but not so much when it came to situations involving my family.

I understand that my brother can be cheeky about things, but he just doesn't understand the anxiety I feel when it comes to raising my daughter.

Ever since Tatia died it's been much harder for me. It wasn't as difficult and problematic when it came to raising Ezra before her evolution. But, now that she's evolved into a young woman it's made it much more stressful on me as a father.

There are so many things that I wish I could keep Ezra away from. As a vampire, these instincts are 100% heightened. So, yes, you could say I'm overprotective, but what father isn't?

"Elijah, brother, there is one thing you should know." Niklaus nervously began.

"Ezra has a special connection with Jaxon Salvatore."

"They're mates."

3rd Person POV

Elijah's eyes widended and he felt his heart constrict. His only daughter had found her mate. Her other half.

In his head, this was all happening too soon. His little girl couldn't grow up. He needed her.

Niklaus could tell that Elijah was taking this hard. He just learned that his daughter found her mate. A Salvatore at that. Though, it didn't seem to be bothering Elijah that his daughter's mate was a Salvatore. What bothered him was the timing.

"Do you want some advice from your younger brother? It may seem odd coming from me, Elijah, but you need to realize that your daughter is growing up. She's not a baby anymore. She's 17. Well, technically she's over 800, but that's not the point. The point is that she's evolved into a beautiful young woman, and I just think that you need to step back a little. Let her do the rest. You can always be there, brother, just like all of us can. We're her family. She's not gonna leave us."

Klaus' advice seemed to register in Elijah's head because his brother had wrapped him in a tight hug not daring to shed any tears.

Klaus squeezed his older brother's shoulder and whispered, "It's ok to cry, brother. It just shows how you've been strong for long enough."

Stefan's POV

After I had explained the sort of 'prophecy' to Klaus regarding Ezra and Jaxon's destiny I realized that it wasn't smart to hide this knowledge from my nephew. I knew that Damon already heard about it. He had known for a few years now. He was just scared to let his son go. Damon needed reassurance that his son wouldn't leave him, and that he's growing up. So, I took it upon myself to give my brother the reassurance that he desperately needed.


	12. Quest for Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a short one. The story is almost over, but the journey has just begun. I decided I'm gonna make this a series, so there will be a similar plot, but each story will revolve around a different TV show. I'm gonna be honest. I'm mostly writing this for my own entertainment, so the updates will be on my own time. But feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 12 - Quest for Answers

Scene 23: Lost in Thought

Jaxon's POV

After my uncle told me what happened to my father I started to believe that there was more to the story than that.

I knew Uncle Stefan was hiding the truth, so I decided it'd be best to go straight to the source.

3rd Person POV

Damon Salvatore had been at the Mystic Grill for over an hour. Some could imagine he had gotten drunk during that time, but in reality he was sulking.

Damon had become aware to the fact that he was a little harsh with his son.

The truth was that Damon was scared. He didn't want to lose Jaxon just as he got him back.

However, his brother Stefan spoke to him and made him see that there was nothing he needed to worry about.

Damon also recognized something else throughout his lonely visit to the bar. That he and Elijah were both experiencing the same thing. So, Damon came to the decision that he would try and make amends with the Mikaelson.

He would also give his son permission to see Ezra.

Because Damon knew mates were rare. To find your other half so soon like Jaxon had, this wasn't something Damon could take away.

Scene 24: Salvatore on a Mission

Jaxon's POV

As I sat in the living room going over exactly what I'd say to dad I heard the front door open.

I could tell who it was just by their scent. My father always smelled like bourbon and fresh rain.

This fact was just confirmed when I made eye contact. Brown orbs staring into blue. I was once told that I received my mother's eyes. Her hair apparently as well.

However, I cleared my head from these thoughts as my father came over and sat down. He sat in the chair right in front of me, and struck up a conversation that I never thought I'd hear.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry, son. I hadn't realized that what I did would end up hurting you. I want you to be able to see your mate. I want you to be happy. If your Uncle Stefan hadn't straightened me out and made me realize that what I did was wrong you could have died. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Dad looked me straight in the eyes expecting me to answer yes or no, but there was just one thought in the forefront of my brain.

"Ezra's my mate?!"

Damon's POV

Jaxon was completely thrown for a loop when I revealed this news to him.

The fact completely slipped my mind that I hadn't explained to my son what mates are.

I guess this is where it gets complicated.


	13. The Talk: Vamp Edition

Chapter 13 - The Talk: Vamp Edition

Scene 25: The Talk: Salvatore Edition

Damon nervously began to explain what a mate is to a vampire.

Jaxon sat rigid in his seat the entire time and only grew more stressed when his father explained the process of 'marking'.

He didn't want to hurt Ezra. Especially not with his fangs.

Then, Damon got to the part about the 'bond'.

Jaxon learned that once him and Ezra were essentially connected, meaning they completed the 'mating process', which was totally freaking him out, then they would be able to feel each others pain and know if one of them was hurt or not.

By the end of Damon's explanation he asked Jaxon if he had any questions. Jaxon wasn't going to lie. He did have one thought he needed answered. So, he summoned the courage and spit it out.

"I-is there a t-time limit for the m-mating process?" Jaxon cursed himself for stuttering. He was practically sweating bullets from all the nerves this conversation had caused.

Damon felt the urge to comfort his son. He knew this was a lot to take in. So, he got up from his seat and moved over to the couch where his son was shaking like a leaf.

"It's alright, Jaxon. I know this is a lot to take in. Fortunately, there is not a time limit associated with the mating process. I don't want you to worry about it, though. You two don't need to even think about it. Your relationship hasn't been going on long enough for you two to do any of that yet." Damon pulled his son into his arms and gave him a gentle kiss on the head.

"I love you, Jaxon." Damon whispered as he kept a strong hold on his child.

"I love you too, dad." Jaxon murmured back as he leaned into his father's side desperate for the comfort Damon was providing.

Scene 26: The Talk: Mikaelson Edition

Eljah's POV

It had to have been a miracle when Damon Salvatore showed up and apologized to me. We agreed to never speak about it again, and we ended up being sort of acquaintances like our brothers. This left me with only one more chore. To give my daughter the talk.

3rd Person POV

Elijah took a moment to gather his thoughts and calm down. Once he thought he was ready he called for his daughter to come downstairs.

Ezra knew of the discussions that had been going on between her dad and Uncle Klaus. She didn't worry too much about what had been said. However, she did start to worry when her father began to explain to her about 'mates'.

Ezra's POV

As soon as I had a clear understanding on what 'mates' are my dad began to dive deeper with the topic. I'm not gonna lie. The conversation was making me a bit uncomfortable.

Elijah's POV

I could tell that this was making my daughter fidgety. But despite that, she needed to know what was eventually going to happen. She only started to get restless when I began to talk about 'mating'. I knew the reason she was uncomfortable, but I didn't pay much attention to how it affected her.

The conversation though was almost over. I just needed to know if she had any questions.

Ezra's POV

When my dad finished talking once he asked me if I had any questions I didn't quite know what to say.

There weren't any particular thoughts that came to mind. Until, I had a realization.

"I can't have kids."

3rd Person POV

Elijah completely forgot how his daughter had come from a different world when she evolved. A world where she wasn't a vampire.

Elijah's POV

Ezra's realization made me want to break down. The only reason why I was ever able to have a child was because Tatia was human. Same way with Damon. Katherine was human when Jaxon was born.

At this moment all I felt I could do was apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Ezra." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, but that's not what she settled for.

Ezra's POV

When my dad said he was sorry I couldn't help but feel powerless. He reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a light squeeze, but I wasn't gonna settle for that.

I leaped up and tackled him in a tight hug. I made sure to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but he refused to believe it.

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and then wound his arms back around me. I never felt more secure than I did in that moment.

"I just want you to be happy." Dad mumbled in my ear.

"Does that mean Jaxon's my mate?" I know that my heart isn't supposed to beat, but for a few seconds it felt like it was beating a mile a minute.

Dad whispered a quick yes, and I couldn't help but smile. Who knew this would be how my life ended up? I felt so grateful that Jaxon and I discovered the portal in the first place. Because if we hadn't then I would never have felt true happiness.

**This is my life now.**

**This is my destiny.**

**I am the Mikaelson Evolution.**


	14. A Year Later

Chapter 14 - A Year Later

Scene 27: Unconditional Love

Jaxon and Ezra have been together for about a year now. They discussed it with each other and decided that they would wait a few more years until they went ahead and completed the mating process. Jaxon made sure he at least made his mark claiming Ezra as his and his only. Ezra had done the same just with a little less growling.

Over the time they'd been together Jaxon did indeed grow out of his shell. His personality seemed to have changed drastically. He wasn't the shy little boy anymore.

If asked, Ezra would admit that Jaxon could be a little possessive. However, she was informed that that was actually natural for male vampires, at least throughout the beginning of the relationship.

Ezra did end up graduating from High School while Jaxon had a couple more years to go. Ezra decided that she would eventually go off to college and for now would spend as much time with her family and mate as possible. Jaxon had mentioned the idea of possibly joining Ezra when she went off to college. So, it was decided that in two years time the young couple would head off to accomplish their dreams together.

Scene 28: Family Vow

Ezra and Jaxon had come to the Mikaelson Mansion for dinner that evening.

Upon arrival the couple was greeted by Niklaus, or Uncle Klaus, as Ezra calls him.

"Welcome back you two. Glad you could join us for dinner." Klaus gave his niece a bright smile and offered Jaxon a friendly nod.

Ezra was then wrapped in a tight hug by her father. "I've missed you, little one." Elijah whispered in his daughter's ear. He then gave her a sweet kiss on the head, and allowed her to go and greet her other aunt and uncle.

"Ezra!" Rebekah squealed as she pranced across the room and gave her niece a loving hug. "It's so lovely to see you again." Rebekah murmured.

"It's great to see you too, Aunt Bekah." Ezra was then whisked away again, but this time by her Uncle Kol.

"What're you doing hogging my niece, Rebekah!" This made Ezra chuckle which put a wide smile on Kol's face.

"Alright everyone! Dinner's ready!"

Throughout the evening Ezra caught up with her family as Jaxon strengthened the bond between himself and his mate's relatives. It wasn't until after dinner that Jaxon truly realized the acceptance that Ezra's family held for him.

Elijah grabbed Jaxon's attention and led him through the house to the garage.

Jaxon wanted to ask where they were going, but he wasn't able to open his mouth until after they arrived at their destination.

"I wanted to show you just how much you mean to this family."

"This is for me?!" Jaxon couldn't help but try and decline the gift that was being given. Elijah shook his head telling him he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"The motorcycle is yours whether you like it or not." Ezra announced as she joined them. "But please tell me you like it."

Jaxon let out a laugh and confirmed, "I love it!"

"That's good because Ezra picked it out." Klaus admitted as he and the rest of the family joined them.

Elijah pulled Jaxon and Ezra into a group hug. Though, Ezra couldn't help but whisper, "I love this family."

Kol bounded over and took a hold of Ezra's shoulders. "Good because you're eternally stuck with us."

This made everyone laugh as Elijah whispered, "Always and forever."


End file.
